


At Her Mercy

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [21]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina handcuffs Cami to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #21 'Restrained.'

Davina fastened the handcuff securely to the bedpost, then attached the other end to Cami’s left wrist. “Promise me you’ll tell me if your wrists start to hurt” she said. They’d never done this before, and Davina was slightly nervous about hurting her girlfriend.

“I promise” said Cami, giving the witch a reassuring smile.

“Okay” said Davina. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cami’s lips. Just as Cami started to return the kiss, the brunette pulled away. Cami instinctively moved to pull the other woman back towards her, only to be held back by the handcuffs. She groaned.

Davina chuckled. She kind of liked Cami being at her mercy.


End file.
